


基甸幻象

by ATIO



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATIO/pseuds/ATIO





	基甸幻象

#夕阳余晖笼罩了你和我，接吻，轻笑，低语。

Ⅰ

姚琛走的时候把灯都细心的关上，模糊的月光透过玻璃照进来，他摸着门把手打开店门又锁好，提着一盒马卡龙刚准备走，却被脚边的一团身影吓到了。

马卡龙掉到地上，包装也散开，一个个彩色的滚落在地上，捡起来擦擦应该还能吃。

蹲在地上把自己环抱成一团的人默默把头抬起来望着姚琛，带着哭声，颤抖的从嘴里吐出几个字来。

“姚琛，我好想你。”

有多久没见了呢，好久。久到南边的旧小区都拆掉变成了商业街，久到曾经街边刚插的树苗当下都已经可以乘凉，久到姚琛差点就忘记了，还有过这么一个人的存在。

“张颜齐，你变了。”

月光背着姚琛，看不清他的表情。张颜齐再一次的出现戳中了他的柔软，眼泪冲出眼眶无声地流出来，顺着眼角的泪痣滑下来，被姚琛不经意的一抹。

这么多年了，凭什么还是这么容易被你左右心情。

Ⅱ

张颜齐大概喝了很多酒，浑身的酒气熏的姚琛头痛。以前姚琛就是这样，那时候张颜齐会顺着他，姚琛不喜欢什么他就不去做，姚琛喜欢什么，他就想方设法的去弄来。

姚琛甚至觉得，如果那时候他要张颜齐的心，他都会笑着给自己递上一把刀，然后轻轻的吻他的脸颊，送上自己的胸膛。

姚琛把张颜齐拖回了家，以前张颜齐就瘦，这下掂量起来好像更瘦了。他把张颜齐放在沙发上，把毯子盖好，心疼的握住他精瘦的腕关节。

嘴角没剃干净的胡渣，沉重的黑眼圈示意了眼前人少有好睡眠。怎么了，这些年为什么过得会不好啊，望着想念已久的心上人的睡颜，姚琛泪水又不争气的流出来，陷入长久的回忆里去了。

张颜齐跟姚琛的相遇平平无奇。

普通大学毕业后的姚琛正纠结找工作的事，眉头皱的紧，每天都干着急。周震南看着姚琛的窘样，给他介绍了一份DJ的工作，老板就是张颜齐。

姚琛开心的低头笑笑，这个大头老板还蛮有趣的，以后相处应该会很愉快吧。

刚开始几天还会有点紧张，不过久了之后上台就放开了。姚琛指节分明的手在DJ台上扭扭转转，无师自通的拿起麦互动，营造出了专属于姚琛的气氛。

张颜齐坐在台下视察员工工作，“还算没浪费工资。”嘴里这么喃喃着。

工作结束已经是凌晨，天刚蒙蒙亮。姚琛拿着刚才因为热脱下来的外套和一杯农夫山泉准备回家，被他的老板拦住了。

“一起去吃早饭吗?”

“好好好。”姚琛台上的劲还没使完，走下来也是蹦蹦跳跳的，头上有一根呆毛立起来。

张颜齐看着看着有点傻眼，脑子里只有两个字:可爱。他摇了摇有奇怪思想的脑袋，指了指台上的DJ台，“刚才，蛮嗨的。”

“谢谢老板！”姚琛套上外套深深的鞠了个躬，张颜齐也跟着鞠躬，差点跪到地上去。

“哈哈哈，别拜了，搞得跟夫妻拜堂一样。”张颜齐说话没经脑子，搞的姚琛尴尬的停下动作，脸上的笑也僵住。

“我知道有家店包子特别好吃，我带你去呗，真的，保证你吃了还想吃。”张颜齐巧妙的打破了尴尬，两个人走出漆黑的酒吧，推开门天还没完全亮。

并肩走在街上，偶尔有公交车滑过，两个人莫名的合拍，从现在聊到过去未来，朝阳在头顶，风钻进脖子里。

“都快要夏天了，还是有点冷啊。”姚琛握了握面前刚盛好的米粥，“能够在夏天之前去看场日落就好了。”

“这还不简单，开个车咻咻咻的就到了，海边又不远。”张颜齐吸了口米粥，烫的嘴发出“嘶-”的声音。

“不是啊，看日落不得跟喜欢的人一起看吗，一个人多没意思啊。”姚琛眼睛失神的用筷子搅了搅米粥，思绪不知道飘到哪里去了。

“我陪你去咯。”张颜齐突然抬起头，认真的看着姚琛的脸。

他怎么老说这种让人尴尬的话，姚琛这么想着，脸上有些泛红，埋下头去喝米粥，也被烫的“嘶-”的一声。

“开玩笑的哈哈哈，”张颜齐突然咧开嘴笑，弄的姚琛好像自作多情一样，“说真的，你要是寂寞明天哥就给你介绍个对象，你跟她一块去看呗。”

“好啊。”姚琛抬起头笑笑。

张颜齐没想到他会答应，愣了一秒给姚琛夹了一个包子，“多吃点，好吃。”

前几天有个女孩来找过张颜齐，她也算是张颜齐的朋友吧，好像是个富豪家的千金，经常来他店里捧场。

姚琛来了之后千金几乎每天也来，在视野最好的地方坐着。那天她找到老板，跟他吐露了自己对姚琛的心意，叫张颜齐帮她追姚琛。

张颜齐一时愣住没回答，千金傲气的甩了甩马尾，好看的大眼睛不耐烦的眨了眨。姚琛刚从更衣室出来准备回家，看到张颜齐就想着去打个招呼。

千金看到姚琛眼睛都亮了，娇柔造作的跟姚琛打招呼，还扭着腰往姚琛身上靠。这小妞身材还真好，穿了一件颇有心机的吊带短裙，胸前的两颗浑圆挤出一条线，再抖就该走光了。

张颜齐啥都不知道，他只知道这个女的再靠胸就要压到姚琛肩膀上了。他没好气的扶着千金的肩膀离开姚琛，没注意千金生气的表情，拉着姚琛就走了。

“哎，老板，刚才那是...”

“别问，跟你没关系。”

当晚千金给张颜齐打了个电话，先是骂他，骂着骂着就哭了起来。

张颜齐默默听着，还不得不安慰千金。“改天我正式介绍你俩认识一下呗，今天那是有急事。”

“这可是你说的啊，我真的很喜欢姚琛，帮了忙好处不少你的。”

少女抽泣着挂了电话。张颜齐躺在床上望着天花板发呆。只是出于对兄弟的保护吧。他给自己强装上了这个想法，念叨念叨着就睡着了。

张颜齐真不知道这种奇怪的情绪是什么时候有的。

当然不会是因为喜欢。

Ⅲ

张颜齐帮千金和姚琛安排了看电影的活动。

他给姚琛放了一天假，塞给他一张电影票。“你一张她一张，去处去吧，好上了记得感谢你老板我。”

“啊?真的给我介绍啊。”姚琛一双小眼睛瞪圆了，不可置信的看着张颜齐。

该死，他怎么还有点期待的样子。张颜齐勉强笑了笑，低下头理了理过长的刘海，“是啊，快去吧快去吧，电影该开场了。”

“谢啦。”

等张颜齐把头抬起来，人都已经没影了。

姚琛在看电影，张颜齐在等姚琛看电影。鬼使神差的张颜齐就把车开到电影院门口来了。他作为媒人，视察是正常的。对，正常。这么等着等着，坐在车里就睡着了。

梦里张颜齐又看到姚琛在DJ台上跳。他拿起麦喊，另一只手热的拉开外套拉链，利索的脱掉。露出精炼的肱二头肌。脸颊的汗水一路往下流，顺着黑色背心滑过看不见的地方。

梦变得有点快，姚琛流汗的地点突然从台上变成张颜齐的身下。凑近了看姚琛的肌肉那么嫩那么滑，两只手臂握住张颜齐的脖颈。下身坐在化妆台上，两条长腿勾住张颜齐的腰，跟着节奏扭动，嘴里发出隐忍的喘息。

出大事了。张颜齐一时分不清梦境跟现实，觉得自己鸡儿邦硬，醒了之后发现自己确实有了反应。一转头居然还看到姚琛靠在车窗玻璃上盯着他看。

姚琛敲了敲玻璃，示意他开下来。

张颜齐随手拿衣服下摆盖住，把车窗打开。

“你脸怎么这么红啊”姚琛看起来还很开心。

“车里热的很...”张颜齐伸手做作的扇了两下风，看到姚琛直勾勾的眼神脸又红的不行，“上车，我送你。”

“不啦，我们准备一起去吃晚饭，你去吗？”

原来千金也在啊。张颜齐看了一眼姚琛身后的女孩，今天倒是格外乖巧。知人知面不知心。张颜齐在心里狠狠的骂。

“不太好吧，你们俩那什么...”张颜齐下意识的就拒绝了。

“是啊，张颜齐还有别的事吧。”

“没关系的，现在还早。”姚琛转身对千金笑了笑，“你不方便吗?”

“没有没有，一起去当然好啦，都是朋友嘛。”千金讪讪的笑，却用眼神示意张颜齐。

“啊，那好吧。”张颜齐没管千金想要杀了他的表情，载着两个人去到饭店。

张颜齐开开心心的给姚琛夹菜，姚琛吃不下了他也继续投食，满脸幸福的看着姚琛嘴塞的跟仓鼠一样，这样好可爱，张颜齐想。

千金闷闷不乐的吃完饭就赌气提前走了。她提起小包砸在桌子上，走前还瞪了张颜齐一眼。

姚琛悠悠的跟千金说了句，“明天见哦~”

千金果然开心的回过头来，露出一个无比浮夸的乖巧表情，然后跺着脚离开。

“明天见，明天见啥啊?”张颜齐不解的歪了歪头。

“我们约好了，明天去看日落啊。她刚好也想看，就约了一起了。”

张颜齐笑着的脸僵住了。

原来只有对喜欢的人才会吃醋。

Ⅳ

张颜齐睡个午觉也觉得好不安。在家里想了一天，纠结因为姚琛，偶尔坐在沙发上突然笑起来也是因为姚琛。

他觉得自己疯了，脑子里全是姚琛。好奇怪啊，好难受。他有些后悔介绍千金给他认识了，突然想起来什么，疯了似的找到手机，给姚琛拨了个电话。

电话嘟了没多久姚琛就接了。

“喂，咋了张颜齐”姚琛软绵绵的声音从电话那端传过来，张颜齐瞬间感觉安心的多。

“那个，你还在家吗。”

“嗯。”

“等着，我去接你。”

说完张颜齐就挂了电话。姚琛不明所以的歪了歪头，转而又开心的笑出来。

他没说，他好喜欢张颜齐这种奇怪的占有欲。

那天张颜齐拉他走的时候手握得好紧，都有点痛了。到了门口张颜齐气哄哄的喘着，小猫嘴唇委屈的噘起来。

“你干嘛这么生气啊。”姚琛好气又好笑的看着张颜齐。

“那个女的对你图谋不轨，你小心点。”张颜齐装作不在意的挑了挑眉毛。

后面跟千金看完电影，姚琛刚出门一眼就看到了张颜齐的车。他大方的走过去，看到那人居然傻乎乎的睡着了。好像很入神哦，不知道在想些什么。

千金等的久了，开口问姚琛为什么不走。姚琛没说话，把食指放在嘴唇中间比出一个小声的动作，转头又去看大头靠在方向盘上睡觉的那人。真是个憨憨。

姚琛不知道什么时候开始掌控他跟张颜齐两人之间的关系。又像是暧昧又像是调戏，他知道怎么样让张颜齐为自己吃醋，张颜齐的情绪太明显，写在了脸上。

于是姚琛知道，他说出跟别人去看日落这种话，张颜齐绝对会疯掉的。姚琛做到了。

没过十多分钟楼下就传来汽车鸣笛的声音，姚琛头探出窗户跟张颜齐挥了挥手，然后不急不慢的下楼。

打开车门坐上熟悉的副驾驶。

“我们现在去哪啊。”

“别说话，跟我走好不好。”张颜齐没敢看姚琛，手握住方向盘直直盯着前方。

“嗯，跟你走。”姚琛又笑了，张颜齐真不知道为什么他能笑的那么甜，每次都让他悸动。

车滑过街道开上沙滩，殷红的夕阳洒在金色的沙土上，湛蓝的天空漂浮着几朵云，远处的太阳还没落下去，红红的一颗飘在海面上。

姚琛开心的往海边跑，张颜齐停好了车站在远处看着姚琛，突然好想拍张照片。你一直想要看的夕阳，我可以带你去看。

姚琛向张颜齐招手，叫他过去一起看。

沙子踩起来软绵绵的，跟姚琛一样温柔。张颜齐这么想着，刚走近就被姚琛泼了一身海水。姚琛是个调皮鬼，一点也不温柔！

张颜齐手捧起海水也往姚琛身上泼，然后就是被姚琛追着打。两个人在夕阳下无忧无虑的跑，第一次这么惬意过。

姚琛追到张颜齐，一屁股坐到他身上压住他，把手里还剩下的一点点的海水抹到张颜齐脸上。“笨蛋大头，叫你再洒我。”

姚琛得意没多久，张颜齐就直起身子来，抱住姚琛跨坐在他身上的腰身。

“你干嘛啊...”吃亏的姚琛又无奈又温柔的说。

“看夕阳还是跟我一起，好不好。”张颜齐看着姚琛的眼神里有一种说不出来的感情，“以后的每一场日落，都跟我看，好不好，嗯?”

姚琛被盯的动了情，眼睛闪烁两下。

张颜齐的脸慢慢的靠近，额头抵着姚琛的额头，搞的姚琛的脸一阵羞红。他嘴唇轻轻碰着姚琛的嘴唇，每说一个字唇瓣都挤在一起变成不同的形状。

姚琛主动加深了这个吻，双手勾住张颜齐脖子，呜呜咽咽中他好像听到张颜齐说“姚琛我好喜欢你”之类的话。

他把舌头也送进去作为答复。深情又动人的望着面前人同样睁开的眼睛，把张颜齐的心都要勾出胸膛来打包带走。

张颜齐吸的姚琛舌尖发麻，整个人都软掉，就这么瘫在张颜齐怀里。他不舍的放开怀里被亲的五迷三道的人儿，给他擦了擦嘴角露出的分泌过多的液体，靠着他的肩膀抱的更紧。

“好想时间就停在这一刻哦。”姚琛回抱住张颜齐，两只手不安分的在他背上画圈圈。

“对不起，我有点冲动了。”张颜齐摸了摸姚琛的后脑勺，“我真的忍不住，对你总有种特别的感觉，好奇怪是吧...”

姚琛捧着张颜齐的脸颊，两双眼睛就这么望着。

姚琛对他说，“张颜齐，我们之间不奇怪。”

姚琛对他说，“张颜齐，我也喜欢你。”

两个人在沙滩上从天亮躺到天黑，看着夕阳渐渐消失在海平面上。心里捣乱的小怪兽终于有地方落脚了。

Ⅴ

在一起后就是，台上的时候再热张颜齐也不准姚琛脱外套，连黑色背心都只能穿给自己看。

姚琛嘴上骂着心里乐着，顺着小对象心意就干脆天天穿件普通T恤去打碟。经常来看姚琛的几个女孩都感叹DJ再也不露精致的线条，走贤妻良母的路线了。

张颜齐就在台下坐着，有老顾客请他喝酒他也拒绝，嘴上笑盈盈的说“我对象不喜欢”，然后抬头看看台上那个认真操作DJ台的男人，好乖，张颜齐想。

张颜齐每次都以送姚琛回家的理由跟他多待一会儿，如果可以那就再上楼多待会儿，恋爱就是降低智商，他除了每天想法设法跟姚琛多待一秒，根本没空去想别的事。

今天老板有特权，让DJ提前下班了。

张颜齐看着台上的姚琛好像有点不太对劲，整个人没什么精神，脸也红的不怎么正常。

他着急的上台把人扶下来，摸了摸他滚烫的额头，心疼的横抱起来就走。

被迷迷糊糊带上车的姚琛晕着脑袋，整个人昏沉沉的。张颜齐刚想开车去医院，却被旁边的人握住了手腕。

“不要...不想去医院...”姚琛两只手张开，然后感受到熟悉的拥抱，在那人怀里蹭了蹭脑袋，“抱抱，抱一会儿就好了。”

怎么这么容易让人心软呀。

张颜齐知道姚琛不喜欢吃药，打点滴之类的就更不肯了。姚琛说过他从小到大都没怎么去过医院。一般是能不去就不去。

“可是我好心疼宝贝...”张颜齐摸了摸姚琛的后脑勺，轻轻的拍着他的背。

姚琛突然抬起头来，轻轻啄了一下张颜齐的嘴。“唔...好热，出点汗就好了。”说完还用嘴唇去点张颜齐的脸，从猫嘴唇亲到眉心。伸出小手去脱自己的衣服，不停的念叨着，“热...热...”

张颜齐被小家伙诱惑的不行，虽然他们在家里做过很多次，在车上还是第一次。他把姚琛带到空间更为宽阔的后座，轻轻给他褪去多余的外衣。

姚琛手抓住座椅靠背，跨坐在张颜齐身上，自觉的撅起小屁股让张颜齐给他做扩张，滚烫的脸颊埋在张颜齐的颈窝里，不时发出几声轻喘。

他讨好的揉了揉张颜齐胯下快把裤子撑爆的一大根，轻轻的拉开裤链，把它释放出来。无论感受多少次都会惊呼的程度，他看了一眼又长又粗泛着红的性器，想到待会儿又得插进自己窄小的穴里，就兴奋的分泌出更多淫液。

张颜齐的分身被姚琛可怜的小手握住的时候，手上不自觉加快了在他身体里抽插的速度，因为插头跟插口尺寸不符，每次扩张都要好久。张颜齐喜欢也是喜欢这一点紧，姚琛很会做，每次都死命的吸，还爱自己打自己的臀瓣。

每次他打自己张颜齐都会抓住他的手亲，说着“不准打我宝贝”然后继续身下温柔的挺进。

姚琛流出来的水浸湿了张颜齐的牛仔裤，张颜齐不在乎，也不好意思说他很喜欢。姚琛不是什么宠物，更不是他做爱的道具。每时每刻姚琛都是宝贝，张颜齐爱死了姚琛的每一个地方，他想在他全身都做上记号，然后跟别人大方的炫耀。

被侍弄着的人儿不知道张颜齐有好多想法，呆呆的在他怀里喘，腰跟着他的手指扭，张颜齐好宠他。他叫他深一点就深一点，叫他快就快慢就慢，甚至叫停就停，他喜欢这样掌控张颜齐的感觉，他在这偏爱里沉溺了，好像一辈子都离不开了。张颜齐会陪他一辈子，他这么想。

姚琛没有规律的随意玩着张颜齐的阴茎，捏捏肿大的龟头又顺着青筋摸着他的冠状沟。

“宝宝，别瞎玩，乖一点，好不好？”张颜齐塞进第五根手指，疼的姚琛一声惊呼，立刻又不敢动了，虽然姚琛也狠狠捏了一下他硬到爆的硬挺，“疼吗?哥哥轻一点...”

“不要....继续唔...舒...舒服...”

得到了回应的张颜齐放下心来，温柔的继续动作，亲掉怀里人额头冒的细汗，终于手都要抽筋的程度，张颜齐觉得差不多了，把姚琛松开要放在后座上。

姚琛却抱着张颜齐不肯松手。

“不想分开...唔...哥哥累了，我自己来。”

继续环抱的动作，姚琛自己扒开嫩红的肉穴顺着张颜齐的硬挺坐下去，慢慢扭着腰作用着。张颜齐的扩张做的很到位，加上分泌的水太多，滑溜溜的肉肠一下就被塞满了，戳到那个敏感的地方，姚琛发出一声满足的惊呼。

在自己身上运动的姚琛一脸认真的看着两人的结合处，看着自己流出的水是怎样发出噗呲噗呲的声音，扩张了这么久还是嫌大，姚琛两只手指无措的插进嘴里吮吸着，试图能减少疼痛。

“宝贝你好可爱...”

姚琛被夸的脸红，下身动作的幅度也慢慢变小了。张颜齐知道他没力气了还逞强，这次没有听话的把姚琛翻过来，把他的腿掰成M形，然后直捣黄龙。

这种退烧方法还挺灵，做完了的姚琛累的瘫倒就睡，张颜齐给宝贝穿好衣服送回家。只是精液射的太深，姚琛迷迷糊糊睡着被托在洗手台上清理的时候被掏的又有了感觉，整个人不舒服的扭啊扭的。

“弄疼宝贝了吗?”

“不是不是，太喜欢了...唔...喜欢你”

两个人迟早溺死在这温柔乡里。

Ⅵ

张颜齐从来都没发过脾气，或者说姚琛从来都没看他发过脾气。张颜齐自己也奇怪，他以前不是一个好脾气的人，他喜欢较真。上了大学就没花过家里一分钱，背井离乡自己一个人在这里开了这么个酒吧。

好运气还让他遇到了姚琛。他觉得姚琛彻底改变了他，每次着急都会安慰自己，每次唠叨都会耐心的倾听，他跟姚琛很合拍，两个人的温柔性质合在一起，变成了甜蜜的爱情。

不过张颜齐今天莫名其妙的生气了。

刚下台的姚琛听到后台张颜齐的吼声，没敢过去，一个人呆呆的坐在地上捡纸片撕啊撕的。听不清张颜齐在喊什么，他有点害怕，突然想了好多。姚琛一直觉得他很了解张颜齐，现在他有些搞不懂了。

他最终还是过去了。鼓起勇气打开房门，只要装作没有发生就好了吧。房间里张颜齐坐在沙发上，头深深的埋下去。旁边还有摔碎的玻璃杯，姚琛绕过走到他旁边，安慰的拍了拍张颜齐的背。

张颜齐一头塞进姚琛怀里，眼泪不停的流。每一次抽泣都挠着姚琛的心，好像要把他抓破。姚琛第一次这么感同身受，好像比张颜齐还痛。他只能不停安抚自己的小英雄，我也好想，保护你。

姚琛开着张颜齐的车，张颜齐坐在副驾驶。他握着方向盘转啊转，是不太熟悉的触感。张颜齐头靠在窗边，看着街边滑过的暗黄色灯光变成一条线，远方的灯火渺小的变成一个个点，直到看不见。

他俩又来到海边。打着赤脚踩在沙滩上，张颜齐有些疑惑的看了看姚琛。

“看了日落，总得看日出吧。”他拉着张颜齐坐下来，“有落就有升，这么等着，总会升起来的对吧。”

张颜齐似懂非懂的点了点头，转眼看向与天空连成一片的深蓝色的海面。

“我爸没了，你说还能活吗。”

张颜齐的声音极小，小到只能让身边的姚琛听见。事实上海边也只有他们两个。姚琛第一次不知道该说些什么，如果是以前，张颜齐的所有问题他都会回答，现在这个问题，似乎太过于敏感。

似乎料到姚琛不会说话，张颜齐没问下去，只是把头低下去，姚琛看到他的泪滴到沙子里，留下一个很小的水印。

“生老病死总是这样的，”姚琛伸手擦了擦泪人的眼角，“我真的不知道怎么安慰你，张颜齐。”

那之后是永久的沉静。两个人谁也不说话，望着刺眼的光芒从水平面上慢慢升上来，好慢好慢，慢到姚琛都睡过去。

他没有陪张颜齐看完一整场的日出。醒来的时候姚琛发现自己躺在房间的床上，跑来跑去也没有找到张颜齐的身影。

冰箱上贴了一张字条。

『我得回去一趟。』

姚琛撕下那张字条，把它一个字一个字的拆开，然后揣进垃圾桶里，躺在沙发上不知道怎么好。

这几天张颜齐一个电话都没有，微信消息也没发了。姚琛按着置顶的那一个人的消息框，长按标为未读，长按标为已读。自娱自乐一会儿就没了意思，他点开消息记录，上一条还是张颜齐一个星期前发的

『宝贝你想吃啥，我给你带。』

原来他已经一个星期没回来啦。

张颜齐的酒吧现在由周震南代管，姚琛没精气神的又来到熟悉的地方，被周震南拽进场子里。

“你看你这样怎么能行啊，嗨皮嗨皮就会好了”

姚琛在人群里没规律的跳，他试着麻痹自己的大脑，发现一点用都没有。他跳不动了，拿了几瓶酒坐在角落里闷声直灌进喉咙里。味道都没尝几口，喝的晕晕沉沉的。

周震南把姚琛拖到卫生间，拍着他的背帮他催吐。

“你不是不喝酒吗，真的是，疯了。”

姚琛说不出个整句来，但是神智还是清醒的，突然坐在洗手台旁边哭，边哭边吐出一些奇怪的词，大概是在骂张颜齐，周震南想。

姚琛的电话响了。他本人怕是接不了，张颜齐的名字显示在来电通知上，周震南接通，然后按了录音键。

“喂，我是周震南，那个什么...”姚琛突然起身过来要抢手机，周震南躲都躲不及，拿着手机闪来闪去。

“我要...”

“什么，你要什么？”周震南被姚琛吵的没听清张颜齐在说什么。

“我说我...”

“什么呀，你再说一遍...”周震南握住姚琛的两只手，还算控制住了他。

“别...不要...”被握的痛了的姚琛下意识的发出来的声音，传到张颜齐那边全都变成了暧昧。

“喂，张颜齐，还在吗?”周震南疑惑的看了眼手机，发现对面刚刚挂了电话。“真是服了你俩了”说完又被周震南带回了家。张颜齐不在家，姚琛也不想回去了。

睡了一觉半夜酒醒的姚琛拿着手机听了一万遍录音也没听清楚。他摇了摇旁边硬是没睡着的周震南，问他，“你真的没听清吗”

周震南一枕头塞到姚琛身上，“听不清就再问一遍呗”，说完抢过姚琛的手机，给张颜齐拨了一个电话过去。

“喂，不要...”

姚琛话还没说完，电话就被接通了。张颜齐喂了一声，姚琛眼泪就要落下来。周震南指了指电话，示意他讲话。

“喂...齐齐...”

“什么事?”张颜齐的语气听起来很不耐烦，搞的姚琛心又落了一个八拍。

“今天你打电话来说什么事啊，没听清楚。”

“你不是忙着跟你好朋友搞事吗”张颜齐轻蔑的笑了笑，“听不清楚我就再说一遍”

“我要结婚了。”

见姚琛没有说话，他就继续说下去。

“我爸以前就希望我俩能在一起，正好我也蛮喜欢她的。”

姚琛手都抓不住手机了，就让它落在被子上。

“那真是个好消息，张颜齐。”

“那真是个好消息...”

张颜齐隔着电话似乎能看到姚琛落下眼泪来，就在他面前，抓心挠肺的感觉要了他的命。张颜齐忍住眼泪，不再听姚琛无意义的重复那句话，挂断了电话。

姚琛歇斯底里的把手机摔到地上，把自己埋进臂弯里，眼前只剩下一片黑暗...

回忆一股劲的在脑海里翻滚，他想到那片海，从开始到结束。

笑着看日落，哭着看日出。

Ⅶ

这么一转眼就是好久。姚琛开了一个奶茶店，虽然辛苦，但是奶茶的味道很好闻，他也喜欢这么埋头干活，能忘掉好多烦恼。

他几乎都觉得自己已经可以完全忘记张颜齐了，事实上他再也不需要张颜齐了，自己一个人就可以过的很好。至少他是这么想的。

可是为什么现在张颜齐就在他面前，他也没有赶走他呢。姚琛看着张颜齐的脸，手抚上脸颊，情不自禁的吻上去，泪水流着滴到张颜齐脸上，张颜齐好像醒了，眼皮闪了闪又睁开。

他转身把姚琛压在身下，主动的加深了这个吻，心疼的摸了摸他的泪痣。

“为什么，张颜齐，为什么要走...”姚琛狠狠推开了张颜齐，红着眼睛看着他，“你不是结婚了吗，回去照顾你老婆孩子好了。”

“我没有结婚...”张颜齐眼神闪烁了一下，“那时候说的都是气话，结婚什么都是假的，姚琛。”

“你好烦啊张颜齐...”

张颜齐把他搂进怀里抱紧，“就这么抱着好不好...”说完还亲了一下姚琛的脸颊，“宝贝，想你...”

姚琛哭的没了人形了，整个人都倒在张颜齐怀里，听见那声久违的称呼，手不停的抹着眼泪。

“明明是你要走的...唔...你再走我就不理你了...一辈子也不...”

“好好好，我再走我就当场去世...”

姚琛捂住张颜齐的嘴，“呸呸呸，瞎说话。”

“我真的不走了....”

“没有你，我怕是活不下去了...”

#在你这里，我是无可救药的浪漫主义者。

END.


End file.
